campizanagiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:William Summers
Forums: Index > Claiming > Name: William Summers Gender: Male Age: 17 God Parent Choices: Yama-no-Kami (please), Izanami, Toyotama-hime Appearance: He is 5'11, and weighs 170 pounds. He has dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes. He is quite muscular, and has rugged good looks. Personality: He is a very determined guy, and is very stubborn. He is flirty, but only a bit. He is gay, and quite open about it. He loves plants and animals and would defend the wild with his last dying breath. He is compassionate, and will do anything to protect his loved ones. He hates spiders. History: Alex Summers was an entrepreneur who could see through the mist. His business soon skyrocketted, and he was called to a business meeting in Hawaii. His business, you see, was land-development. There was so much jungle there that he could use to make money. After the meeting, he was approached by his business partner's assistant. She revealed herself to be a goddess, and he believed her. She told him of the gods and Camp Izanagi. She convinced him to stop developing land, for it was terrible for the environment. He sold his company, and kept the profit of the sale. He was incredibly rich from the sale. The goddess and him fell in love, and 9 months later, William was born. She had to leave them, for she was called back to heaven by the other gods. Before she left, she gave Alex a mechanical pencil to give to Will. Will grew up in Honolulu, always surfing. He loved the sea, but loved the jungle more. He loved animals and plants, and hated all pollution. He could swim for hours in the pools in the jungle, and always loved camping. His father promoted his lifestyle, as long as he got a proper education. He gave his son a mechanical pencil and a pen to record what he saw each day. One day, in the jungle, a spider crawled up Will's arm. He loved all animals, but this spider didn't seem quite right. As it crawled, it grew bigger. Will knew something was wrong, and brushed it off. As it fell, it grew as big as him, and grew the head of a beautiful woman. It was the Jorogumo, and it seemed lustful for blood. A voice in Will's head told him to use the pencil. Not knowing why, he clicked his pencil. It grew into a 6 and a half foot long Bo staff. It seemed weighted perfectly in his hands. He attacked the beast, and killed it by banging its head, with the staff, into a tree. The monster disinigrated, and Will was horrified. It was the first time he had killed a livong being. Thinking that more creatures would attack, he ran home. He told his father what happened, and his dad sent him on the quickest flight to Camp Izanagi. He told his son directions from the airport to the camp. Will is know waiting to be claimed. Weapons: He has a Bo staff made of Kamui steel. It is 6 and a half feet long, and is very light. However, it also packs quite a punch. It can hold his own body weight, so he can use it as a vault. When not in use, it turns into a mechanical pencil. Username: Riddle me this? 20:24, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Remember you cannot have this character as head or lieutenant counselor anymore as you already have three. Category:Claimed }}